An interferometer with a continuous wave or a pulse source requires both the interferometer and system under test to be stable and stationary. In the parent applications, we point out a need in the art for new apparatus which are capable of capturing the intrinsic traits of and determining the variational differences created by a random, chaotic, turbulent, or transient phenomenon without instability blurring. The RF signal train generator and interferoceivers proposed in the parent applications will be able to fulfil the need in the art.
An investigation of a random, chaotic, turbulent, or transient phenomenon requires a pulsed source, which may or may not be reproduced exactly. In the parent applications, we utilize only a single pulse from the source, whose reproducibility is not an issue. Embodiments of the parent inventions can be coupled with any sources, which may or may not be reproducible. We are always pressured by the need for simplification, that will lower the cost and make the operation of apparatus easier. If a stable source can be used in providing reference signals, then simplified models of interferoceivers exists. We are also motivated by the need for more sophistication. A transient pulse from the source or from the system under test may be statically recorded through analog or digital means. A use of static recording means will also lead to a different model, which can further advance the sophistication of interferoceivers.
We are further inspired by the need to adopt new and advanced technologies for improving our apparatus. As the technology evolves, interferoceivers also evolve with the technology. New architectures in designing interferoceivers will not only improve their performance, but also will enhance their functional capabilities. In the present invention, we will devote our efforts on some new models of RF signal train generators and interferoceivers.